Drunken Love
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Shizuo is a bartender at a club in which Izaya decides to get drunk in. Shizuo decides to take care of the giggly, drunk Izaya but an innocent act of kindness can soon change into something bigger. it has a slight M-ish tint. Please read and review, it help me live!


Shizuo was pissed off. There was a bunch of skanky looking girls, all small with breast implants, long, dyed blond hair and tiny dresses that could pass as tank tops waving and blowing him kisses. He had tons of people looming around the bar in the club, ordering drinks, and the loud music and bright lights hurt his head. To add to all of that, _he_ was here. Around midnight, when the dancing floor and bar were packed, Izaya Orihara showed up. A man had an arm around his waist. They sat down by the bar, and Shizuo couldn't help but notice the 'better-than-you-peasant' look Izaya gave him. Shizuo tried to ignore him, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the man kiss down Izaya's neck. This made Shizuo even more pissed off, God knows why. The raven giggled and playfully pushed the man away, murmuring something in his ear. The man called out to Shizuo to bring them two drinks. The blonde, as much as he didn't want to, complied. It was his job, after all. Oh, how he hated being a bartender.

''Shizuoooooooo!'' Came a voice to his left. The blonde turned around and, with the first smile that night, made his way over to the new comers. Shinra, in a blue polo shirt, and Celty, in her usual attire waved him over.

''How are you, Shizuo?'' Shinra asked when Shizuo slid over their drinks.

''I'm fine.''

_You don't look fine. You have shadows under your eyes and you seem more annoyed then usual. _Celty typed into her pad.

''Thanks.'' Shizuo said sarcastically. ''What are you two doing here?''

''just having fun.'' Shinra said innocently. Celty typed something into her pad and showed it to Shinra. The doctor read the illuminated screen and nodded his head with a smile. ''Celty and I are gonna go dance. Catch you later.''

Celty wriggled her fingers at Shizuo and the pair was gone. While he was busy talking to the two, the atmosphere between Izaya and his friend grew less friendly. The man was forcing himself on Izaya, trying to get into his pants. Izaya said something angrily and pushed the man away. The man's angry yell was mixed with the music, and Shizuo didn't hear what he said, but he soon got up and stormed off, leaving Izaya by himself. He shivered and put his arms around his elbows. Hesitantly, Shizuo made his way to Izaya.

''Want anything?'' He asked. Izaya looked at him suspiciously from lowered lashes but soon sighed and nodded.

''Get me vodka shots. Or scratch that, get me a couple. Like ten.'' He said. ''Thanks'' he added quickly. Shizuo raised his eyebrows but brought a vodka bottle and a little glass and left him to his misery. An hour and two bottles of alcohol downed by Izaya later, Shizuo's shift was finally over. It was 1:30 am and the blonde was tired and annoyed more than by the start of the night. He was just about to go to his car, when he remembered Izaya. Curiosity took over and he reeled back, checking if Izaya was still at his stool. He was. The raven was giggling and mumbling to himself. Shizuo gritted his teeth and decided to leave, but something stopped him. That something told him to get Izaya and take care of him. And no matter how hard he willed himself to go forward, he soon found himself standing next to Izaya. The boy looked up and giggled.

''Shizuuuuu chan, don't ruin your pretty face with a frown.'' He slurred. Shizuo sighed. He had problems dealing with a sober Izaya. A drunk one would be a big problem. Even so, he picked him up, bride style, and walked out of the club. When he looked down, Izaya was pouting, his arms crossed.

''What?'' Shizuo asked his tone defensive.

''You're such a dick'' Izaya sing-songed.

''Uh…why?''

''Because you don't like meeeee.''

''Oh God, you are a handful, aren't you.''

''Everybody likes me. Why don't you like me?'' Izaya whined. Shizuo opened his car, and slipped Izaya into the passenger seat, zipping up his seat belt. Then Shizuo entered the car too and put on the engine.

''Alright, where do you live, Flea?'' Shizuo asked. He would drop off Izaya, go home and forget about this entire thing.

''Why do you call me Flea? My name is Izaya. I-Z-A-Y-A!'' Izaya said loudly.

''Okay, where do you live, Izaya?'' Shizuo corrected himself, too tired to argue.

''Wonderland!'' Izaya laughed. Shizuo groaned.

''Come on, I can't just ditch you in the street. Although I'm tempted to. Just give me your address.'' Shizuo turned to look at Izaya and realised, shocked, that his companion was _asleep_.

''Oh marvellous'' Shizuo mumbled. Having gone through all the options, he decided Izaya could spend that one night on his couch. He parked the car, picked Izaya up again, locked the car and walked into his apartment. He bit his lip. The couch looked incredibly uncomfortable for someone as delicate as Izaya. The boy seemed small and vulnerable in his arms so after a second of hesitation dumped him on the bed, gently so he wouldn't wake. Then Shizuo grabbed some boxers and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later he emerged, wet and only in shorts, to be greeted by the now-very-much-awake Izaya. His sweater has slipped off his arm and he was half lying down, seductively, his head propped on his hand. Izaya's cheeks still had a faint flush to them – he was still very drunk.

''Darling, come to bed.'' He said, with his best attempt at an English accent. Shizuo blushed furiously.

''Shut up and fix your clothes, Flea.''

Izaya got up quickly, and stormed over to the blonde, shoving him in the chest, his hands pressed against the hard muscles. His feeble attempt to push Shizuo back didn't even budge him.

''it's Izaya.'' Izaya spat, stumbling slightly. ''Say it.''

''don't be stupid, and go back to bed. I don't want you to throw up all over my floor.'' Shizuo said, trying to steer Izaya back to the bed, but he staggered back from his grip. Izaya's mood was swinging – from childish to flirty to aggressive. And back to flirty. Izaya stepped back towards Shizuo and tripped. Shizuo caught him easily and pulled him up, so he was suddenly pressed against Izaya and the wall. In a second, Izaya's arms were around Shizuo's neck, pulling the blonde towards him until their lips were inches apart. For unknown reasons, Shizuo didn't have the will to pull back.

''Say it.'' Izaya whispered.

''Izaya…'' Shizuo breathed, and Izaya pressed his lips against his. The blonde didn't resist and he stumbled back and was once again pressed against the wall. In a blink, he turned around and had Izaya pressed against the wall.

''You're drunk.'' Shizuo said feebly. Izaya locked their lips together again but Shizuo pulled away, ''you're gonna kill me for this tomorrow.'' He said, shaking his head. Izaya frowned and stepped back. With clenched fists, he stomped back to the bed. Well, attempted to stomp back, but instead stumbled and had to grab the head board to prevent himself from falling. With a loud sigh he fell down into the covers and pulled them up over him.

''I guess you really don't like me after all'' He said and tears welled up in his crimson eyes. Mood change. Again.

''I never said I didn't like you'' Shizuo said quickly, coming over to sit next to Izaya. ''C'mon, don't cry. God, I'm never giving you alcohol again!'' But tears spilled down Izaya's cheeks anyway, and he sniffed. Shizuo wiped the tears away with his thumb.

''I do like you! Really, I do!'' Shizuo said soothingly.

''But you won't kiss me!'' Izaya wailed. The blonde quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek. Izaya was startled into silence.

''I wont kiss you because it's the alcohol talking, not you, Izaya.'' Shizuo said softly, trying to prevent another meltdown from coming on. Izaya gave a final sniff and thrust his arms around Shizuo's neck, burying his face in his neck. He traced the outline of Shizuo's collarbones, and the blonde slowly put his arms around the raven.

''Come on, you need to get some sleep.'' Shizuo pressed down on Izaya's shoulder, forcing the smaller man down onto the mattress. Without looking back Shizuo flipped the light switch off and the pair was covered in darkness. He lay down next to Izaya. At that moment he didn't care at all about how pissed the raven was going to be in the morning, when he finds out he's sleeping next to his mortal enemy. His arms pressed Izaya against him and the two fell asleep.

The traffic outside his apartment woke Shizuo up and he opened his eyes to find two crimson ones staring at him curiously. To his surprise, Izaya wasn't desperately trying to get out of his grip or pressing his dagger to his throat.

''Izaya?'' He mumbled groggily. The Raven reached out and pushed Shizuo's soft hair back from his face. Shizuo was about to say something when Izaya pressed his hand to his temple. A sharp pain spread across his head.

''Ugh, hangover.'' He mumbled.

''Sober now? Do you remember anything from last night?'' Shizuo asked softly. Izaya pulled himself up slightly, so his face was hovering above Shizuo's.

''Everything.'' He whispered, stroking Shizuo's face gently. His breath caught and he suddenly grabbed Izaya by the waist and pulled him underneath him. Before Izaya could as much as say his name, Shizuo pressed his lips against his pale neck, kissing it softly then with more pressure. Izaya sucked in a breath and pressed his hands against his naked chest.

''Shizuo…wait…my hangover…'' He managed before his pleads dissolved into moans. Izaya squirmed when Shizuo sucked on his collarbone and trailed his lips back up his neck.

''You want some aspirin?'' He whispered his breath hot against Izaya's ear.

''Yeah.'' Izaya mumbled. Shizuo kissed Izaya with force, his tongue slipping past Izaya's lips and pressing against his own. Izaya arched his back, the bartender's hands pressed against his back. Shizuo broke the kiss to let Izaya catch his breath and trailed butterfly kisses down his exposed throat. Izaya tried to sit up but Shizuo wouldn't let him.

''Stop I really need some aspirin.'' He said. Shizuo sat back on his heals and pulled Izaya up by his wrist, pressing their chests together, keeping Izaya so close their noses were nearly touching. His slender fingers traced patterns on Izaya's cheek, cupping it after a few minutes. Izaya pressed his hand against Shizuo's and looked at him with big eyes. He was flushed, his hair messed up, and he looked so attractive Shizuo wanted to take him right there and then. But he stopped himself, cursing Izaya's headache. He kissed Izaya's forehead, as if he could sooth the pain away and hugged him tightly. Izaya hugged him back immediately.

''I'll go get you that aspirin.'' Shizuo said.


End file.
